Percy and the Bandstand
Percy and the Bandstand is the eighteenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Jack and Alfie are helping to build a bandstand at Great Waterton. That evening, there will be an open-air concert as a surprise for Lady Hatt who is a big fan of brass bands. All of the engines have special jobs; Edward is bringing special parcels, Thomas is bringing banners and bunting, and Percy is bringing gravel for the pathways. When Percy arrives at Great Waterton, the trucks are being troublesome and refuse to be shunted. Percy knows to use his "do-as-I-say" whistle which tells the trucks that Percy is in charge and they have to do what he wants. The Fat Controller is impressed and gives Percy the job of bringing Lady Hatt to the concert. Percy is then instructed to not tell Lady Hatt where he is taking her as it would ruin the surprise. Percy agrees and collects a carriage before heading to Maithwaite to pick up Lady Hatt. At Maithwaite, Percy tells Lady Hatt that Sir Topham Hatt has asked him to take her on a special trip. Lady Hatt misunderstands and tells Percy that first she would like to visit the duck pond. Percy knows there is not enough time to do that, but does not dare tell Lady Hatt. At the duck pond, Lady Hatt watches the ducks. Eventually, Lady Hatt climbs back on board and tells Percy she would like to visit the windmill next. Again, Percy does not want to tell Lady Hatt what to do and steams off the the windmill. There, Lady Hatts starts talking to Dusty Miller and Percy is left becoming increasingly more worried. At last, Lady Hatt finishes talking to the miller and tells Percy that she would like to go to the woods. Like last time, Percy goes along with Lady Hatt's wishes and soon arrives at the woods. Lady Hatt wanders off to admire some bluebells, when Thomas arrives. He tells Percy that the Fat Controller is becoming cross as Lady Hatt has not arrived yet. Percy promises to get Lady Hatt to the bandstand in time and Thomas puffs away. Percy is left with no other option than to blow his "do-as-I-say" whistle. Lady Hatt walks out from the trees clutching a handful of bluebells. Percy tells her that he has to take her to a surprise. Lady Hatt is delighted, but wishes Percy had told her sooner. Percy and Lady Hatt arrive at Great Waterton on time. She is delighted with her surprise and thanks Percy for getting her there in time. The Fat Controller also thanks Percy for keeping the bandstand a surprise. Percy's "do-as-I-say" whistle had saved the day. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Alfie (does not speak) * Miss Jenny (does not speak) * "Dusty" Dave (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Max or Monty (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Locations * Great Waterton * Maithwaite * The Windmill * The Duck Pond * Sodor River Bridge Trivia * Stock footage from Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, and Percy and the Left Luggage is used. * A rare picture shows Percy's reflection in the water with his face mask rather than his CGI face. * In Germany, this episode is called "The Surprise Concert". Goofs * When Percy pushes his trucks into Great Waterton the first truck does not have a face. However, when the trucks start to misbehave, the first truck has a face. * The narrator said that when the bandstand was finished, it would be shown in the evening. However, it is still daylight when it was completed. * Emily and Edward have the same whistle sound. * Lady Hatt is much too tall when Percy tells her that she has to go to the "surprise destination". * Brakevans should have been added to Edward and Percy's trains. Gallery File:PercyandtheBandstandtitlecard.png|Title card File:PercyandtheBandstandUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Don'tBeSillyBilly18.png|Stock footage File:PercyandtheBandstand.jpg File:PercyandtheBandstand1.png|The Fat Controller and Ms. Jenny Image:PercyandtheBandstand2.png Image:Percyandthebandstand3.png Image:PercyandtheBandstand4.png|Percy and Jack Image:PercyandtheBandstand5.png Image:PercyandtheBandstand6.png|Percy's whistle Image:PercyandtheBandstand7.png Image:PercyandtheBandstand8.PNG Image:PercyandtheBandstand9.png Image:PercyandtheBandstand10.png|Lady Hatt Image:PercyandtheBandstand11.png Image:PercyandtheBandstand12.png|Percy at the windmill Image:PercyandtheBandstand13.png Image:PercyandtheBandstand14.png|Thomas Image:PercyandtheBandstand15.png Image:PercyandtheBandstand16.png|Percy and Lady Hatt Image:PercyandtheBandstand17.png|The bandstand Image:PercyandtheBandstand18.png File:PercyandtheBandstand19.png|Alfie and Jack File:PercyandtheBandstand21.png File:PercyandtheBandstand22.png File:PercyandtheBandstand23.png File:PercyandtheBandstand24.png File:PercyandtheBandstand25.png File:PercyandtheBandstand26.png File:PercyandtheBandstand27.png File:PercyandtheBandstand28.png File:PercyandtheBandstand29.png File:PercyandtheBandstand30.png File:PercyandtheBandstand31.png File:PercyandtheBandstand32.png File:PercyandtheBandstand33.png File:PercyandtheBandstand34.png File:PercyandtheBandstand35.png File:PercyandtheBandstand36.png File:PercyandtheBandstand37.png File:PercyandtheBandstand38.png File:PercyandtheBandstand39.png File:PercyandtheBandstand40.png File:PercyandtheBandstand41.png|"Dusty" Dave File:PercyandtheBandstand42.png File:PercyandtheBandstand43.png File:PercyandtheBandstand44.png File:PercyandtheBandstand45.png File:PercyandtheBandstand46.png File:PercyandtheBandstand47.png File:PercyandtheBandstand48.png File:PercyandtheBandstand49.png Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes